Soliloquize
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Apakah kau tahu semua orang memiliki malaikat pelindung mereka masing-masing? Dan jika kau pasang mata dan telingamu baik-baik, kau akan mampu merasakan mereka berada di sisimu—selalu mengawasi dan melindungimu dari bahaya. Ain/Elsword. Oneshot.


.

.

.

 _Apa kau tahu,_

 _Bahwa semua orang memiliki malaikat pelindung mereka sendiri?_

 _Dan kalau kau memasang telinga dan matamu baik-baik, kau akan bisa merasakannya—_

 _Bahwa mereka selalu berada di sisimu,_

 _Selalu mengawasimu, selalu melindungimu dari bahaya—_

.

.

.

 **Soliloquize**

 **Pairing** : Ainchase Ishmael/Elsword Sieghart  
 **Warning** : mungkin OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau balau

elsword fanfiction

 **elsword online** © KOG Games, Nexon

 **nanashimai** gains nothing from this

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih belum bergeming, memandangi refleksi dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di atas permukaan cermin. Keningnya mengerut dalam, seolah mencari setitik debu di atas kemeja putih dan celana kotak-kotak berwarna krim yang kini ia kenakan—seragam baru dari sekolah ternama di Velder. Tentu saja bukannya Elsword Sieghart—nama laki-laki itu—mencurigai adanya cacat dari seragam yang baru saja ia buka plastik pembungkusnya itu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kurang dari sana—sesuatu yang tidak mampu Elsword katakan dan terus menggantung tidak nyaman di ujung lidahnya.

"Dasi," ucap seseorang dari belakangnya, "kurasa kau tidak menggunakannya dengan benar, Els."

"Benarkah?" Kini perhatian sang siswa baru terfokus pada dasi cokelat yang menggantung di dadanya. "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dasiku. Aku menggunakannya sesuai dengan petunjuk."

"Tidak, tidak, Els. Itu lipatan untuk SMA Hamel. Kau seharusnya menggunakannya seperti ini." Elsword menoleh ke belakangnya, memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki di belakangnya memutar tangan di depan dadanya—seolah melipat sebuah dasi tidak nyata yang menggantung di dadanya sendiri. Elsword baru membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan seruan tanda ia mengerti, setelah pengulangan dari gerakan tidak jelas laki-laki di depannya dan erangan putus asa dari Elsword sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali berbalik ke cermin, mengikat dasinya sendiri dengan panduan dari Ain yang mulai samar-samar di kepalanya, dan kembali menghadap laki-laki yang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan tatapan bangga. "Bagaimana?"

Ia melihat Ain memiringkan kepalanya, matanya memperhatikan dasi terkutuk yang menyusahkan Elsword layaknya seorang koki profesional terhadap masakan buatannya sendiri, sebelum senyumnya kembali mengembang dan ia mengacungkan sebuah jempol. "Tidak buruk. Aku yakin kemampuan mengikat dasimu akan menjadi lebih baik nantinya."

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Elsword Sieghart. Sesuai dengan pengalamannya, menyesuaikan diri dengan seragam sekolah baru memang selalu menyusahkan—terutama dasi. Betapa Elsword berharap benda terkutuk itu dihilangkan dari ketentuan seragam tiap sekolah. Atau setidaknya, ringankan sedikit hukuman bagi orang yang tidak menggunakan benda terkutuk itu. Jujur saja, andai saja Elsword bisa memutar balikkan waktu, ia berharap mampu mencekik siapapun yang menciptakan dasi dengan barang ciptaannya itu.

Elsword memutuskan untuk memperhatikan refleksinya sekali lagi, berharap bahwa ia tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting untuk hari pertamanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Ain mengingatkannya, "Kau sudah membawa buku-bukumu? Obat-obatan? Haruskah kubuatkan bekal untuk hari ini?" Elsword sudah mengecek isi tasnya berkali-kali hari itu—bukan hanya karena Ain yang terus mengganggunya, tentu saja. Dan ya, ia sudah membawa seluruh buku yang ia butuhkan hari itu (bukan jumlah yang kecil, asal kau tahu saja) dan obat-obatan yang harus ia konsumsi hari ini.

"Dan, Ain," Elsword menambahkan, "kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatkanku bekal."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Laki-laki itu menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah cukup mengumpulkan kekuatanku untuk muncul di dunia beberapa detik."

"Bisakah kau lakukan itu untuk membersihkan kamarku?"

Ain tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja tidak—kau harus bersihkan kamarmu sendiri."

Kalimat itu membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu menggerutu, "Padahal kau yang menumpang tinggal denganku." Namun, sesuai dugaannya, Ain hanya tertawa dan tidak menanggapi—dan jujur saja, tanggapan itu, bagi Elsword, adalah sebuah tanggapan yang normal. Ain memang tidak pernah menganggap apapun kalimat yang Elsword ucapkan dengan serius. Benar-benar menyebalkan, laki-laki itu.

Di depan pintu keluar apartemennya, Elsword menoleh pada Ain, yang mengikutinya hingga pintu depan. Satu alis terangkat saat ia bertanya, "Kau tidak ikut?"

Senyum Ain mengembang kecil. "Kau seharusnya berbicara dengan orang lain di hari pertamamu."

"Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku, Ain!"

Pembicaraan seperti inilah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat senyum Ain—seseorang yang seolah 'tersenyum' adalah emosinya satu-satunya—menghilang. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi, Elsword Sieghart. Aku ingin kau berteman dengan orang lain selain diriku."

Seolah bisa tahu apa yang ingin Elsword katakan, Ain menambahkan dengan senyum sedih. "Lagipula, bukankah akan terlihat aneh kalau kau bicara seorang diri di hari pertamamu?"

Tentu saja Elsword ingin membantah—Ain adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus berada di sisi Elsword, tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang terus berkata bahwa Elsword adalah orang yang aneh. Elsword menganggap mereka yang tidak bisa melihat Ain tidak pantas untuk menjadi temannya—dan alasan itulah yang membuat Elsword terus berpindah sekolah karena perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hal itu tidak pernah mengganggu Elsword sedikitpun—meski rasa bahagia ketika menjauh dari orang-orang itu tetap ada, tentunya.

Namun Elsword tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, tidak ketika Ain memberikan tatapan tidak senang padanya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak senang ketika satu-satunya sahabatnya memberikan tatapan seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia hanya mampu mengatakan, "Orang-orang pasti menganggapku aneh kalau aku berbicara seorang diri—tidak hanya di hari pertamaku saja."

 _Namun apa peduliku?_ Begitu Elsword menambahkan dalam hati.

Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras—tidak ketika Ain memberikan padanya senyum tercerahnya hari ini.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, cepatlah berangkat. Kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu, bukan?"

Meski enggan, Elsword mengangguk pelan dan berbalik memunggungi temannya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali menoleh pada temannya. "Ain?"

"Ya?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengatakan dengan suara pelan, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah satu-satunya teman bagiku."

Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan pandangannya, enggan melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang Ain berikan padanya. Ia bisa membayangkan senyum cerah itu menghilang dengan cepat, dan Elsword tidak ingin melihat sosok Ain yang tidak tersenyum.

Dengan kecanggungan yang berat, Elsword menggumamkan kepergiannya pada Ain. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu menutupnya dengan sama cepatnya tanpa mendongak untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Elsword mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya.

Dalam benaknya sekarang, hanya terpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa meminta maaf pada Ain nantinya, sekaligus menekankan kalimatnya sebelumnya—bahwa sosok Ain dalam dirinya tidak akan berubah, bagaimanapun sahabatnya itu terus menyanggahnya.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Elsword Sieghart, sosok Ain adalah sosok yang sangat penting—bahkan lebih penting daripada keluarganya.

Ketika ia masih kecil, kecelakaan lalu lintas yang cukup parah menimpa ia dan keluarganya, menewaskan orangtuanya, kakak perempuannya, serta seorang adik yang masih berada di kandungan ibunya. Elsword Sieghart menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang selamat, meski ia harus menanggung luka yang cukup parah di bagian kepalanya.

Kerabat jauh dari sisi ibunya, yang kemudian mendapatkan hak asuhnya, pernah berkata padanya, "Kau harus berterimakasih pada malaikat pelindungmu—pastinya ia yang membuatmu bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Elsword memang pernah mendengar kalau ibunya memiliki pendidikan agama yang cukup tinggi, meski ia sendiri tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal itu. Namun bukti bahwa ia masih bisa hidup sekarang membuat Elsword menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri—benarkah malaikat pelindung itu benar-benar ada? Kalau begitu, kenapa malaikat pelindung itu hanya menyelamatkan dirinya dan tidak keluarganya?

"Kau harus menanyakan itu padanya sendiri." Kerabatnya itu menjelaskan. "Kalau kau memasang mata dan telingamu baik-baik, kau pasti bisa merasakan keberadaannya."

Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan hal berbau okultis sebelumnya, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang kerabatnya katakan padanya ketika ia hanya seorang diri—ia menutup matanya dan memasang telinganya dengan baik, membayangkan seperti apa sosok malaikat yang selalu melindunginya itu—

"Memangnya untuk apa kau melakukannya? Bukankah kau—dari semua orang—tahu bahwa hal seperti itu adalah hal yang bodoh?"

Sontak Elsword membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tak pernah ia dengar itu, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya; seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sesuai dengan gambaran malaikat yang ada di kepalanya—rambut putih, mata biru, kulit pucat, dan pakaian serba putih. Hanya saja, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah—

"Kenapa kau tidak memiliki sayap?"

Mungkin seperti itu wajah Elsword ketika pertama kali melihat sosok asing di hadapannya—sosok asing itu terlihat begitu terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Elsword memang berbicara padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ekspresi laki-laki itu kembali berubah netral, hanya menyisakan seulas senyum—yang mungkin berarti basa-basi saja—dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Apakah semua malaikat harus memiliki sayap?"

Jujur saja, Elsword tidak menduga kalau laki-laki itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya—Elsword bahkan tidak akan terlalu memikirkan apabila laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Karena itu Elsword sedikit kehabisan kata-kata ketika laki-laki itu balas menatapnya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, menanti jawaban. Ketika menjawab, Elsword sendiri mampu mendengar suaranya terdengar begitu ragu, "...Bukankah biasanya malaikat itu memiliki sayap?"

Elsword sendiri tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari kalimatnya, dan sangat terkejut ketika laki-laki itu mulai tertawa—begitu lepas hingga ia takut akan ada suster yang mendengar tawa laki-laki itu dan menghambur masuk.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu. Laki-laki di hadapannya, di sela-sela tawanya, berkata seolah mampu merasakan ketakutannya, "Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku selain kau, Elsword Sieghart. Kau bisa yakin akan hal itu."

Manik merah melebar, menatap laki-laki yang tengah berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Kau tahu namaku?"

Laki-laki itu terbatuk—mungkin itu sisa tawanya sebelumnya—sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi sebelum itu," ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, anak muda—kenapa aku tidak memiliki sayap."

Kemudian Elsword menerima sebuah kuliah panjang tentang malaikat dari laki-laki asing itu—mengenai bermacam-macam malaikat dan sayap-sayap mereka. Elsword merasa pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya—mungkin dari pembicaraan dengan ibunya atau kakak perempuannya? Ia sendiri tidak ingat. Namun cara laki-laki asing itu menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat membuat Elsword merasa bersemangat pula. Bahkan tidak jarang Elsword menanyakan maupun berusaha untuk menambahkan dari penjelasan laki-laki itu—usaha yang akhirnya ditertawakan laki-laki asing itu karena, "Tidak, Elsword. Kami tidak bekerja seperti itu."

"Intinya," Elsword memandang laki-laki itu sebentar, dan ketika laki-laki itu mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "sayap seorang malaikat tergantung pada posisi dan tugas malaikat tersebut, benar?"

Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ada juga malaikat yang tidak ingin sayapnya dilihat oleh siapapun." Setelah beberapa saat, ia menambahkan lagi. "Sama sepertiku."

"Sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihat sayapku." Mengangkat bahu, laki-laki itu kembali menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mampu melihatku. Padahal kau dan kakakmu terus saja mengatakan bahwa makhluk astral sepertiku tidak ada."

Manik merah melebar, "Jadi kau benar-benar—"

Elsword tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun laki-laki itu terlihat seolah tahu apa yang ia akan katakan setelahnya. Tersenyum, laki-laki itu memindahkan satu tangannya ke punggungnya sendiri dan membungkuk, mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi di depannya. "Perkenalkan, Elsword Sieghart, namaku adalah Ain." Kemudian ia mendongak, kini senyumnya berubah menjadi jahil. "Malaikat pelindungmu."

Elsword bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat itu—mungkin rasa terkejutnya telah merenggut kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Meski laki-laki itu telah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang malaikat dan hal lain yang tidak pernah Elsword pikirkan lebih jauh sebelumnya, tetap saja rasanya sulit dipercaya ketika ada seseorang yang muncul di hadapanmu tiba-tiba, lalu mengatakan bahwa diri mereka adalah pelindung, bukan?

Namun ketika laki-laki itu mulai berkata, "Nah, kalau kau tidak percaya, ingatkah kau ketika—" dan mulai menceritakan tentang hal-hal memalukan yang bahkan sudah Elsword lupakan, barulah ia mengatakan bahwa ia percaya dengan wajah memerah—berharap laki-laki itu akan berhenti mengatakan tentang hal memalukan yang ia harapka akan kembali ia lupakan. Tentu saja laki-laki itu—Ain, kalau tidak salah—tidak langsung berhenti, bahkan kembali menertawakan Elsword ketika, menurut laki-laki itu, ia memasang wajah aneh.

(Elsword memutuskan bahwa malaikat pelindungnya ini memiliki sifat sadistik yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh malaikat sewajarnya.)

Sejak saat itu, Ain selalu muncul di hadapannya, bahkan hingga Elsword tidak perlu lagi menutup matanya atau memasang telinganya dengan baik terlebih dahulu. Mungkin sejak saat itu pula kerabat-kerabat dan orang-orang yang dahulu pernah dekat dengannya mulai menjauh darinya, mengatakan bahwa Elsword berubah menjadi aneh sejak kecelakaan itu.

Namun Elsword tidak peduli.

Ain pernah berjanji padanya—Ain adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Ia tidak akan menjauh dari Elsword, apapun yang terjadi. Karena sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi dan terus berada di sisi Elsword.

Karena itulah, bagi Elsword, asalkan Ain berada di sisinya, Elsword tidak pernah berharap lebih dari apapun.

.

.

.

.

Hari memang selalu terasa lebih panjang ketika Ain tidak mengikutinya ke sekolah.

Elsword benci ketika orang-orang memberikan perhatian palsu padanya, sama seperti Elsword membenci ketika ia harus berpura-pura peduli pada orang lain. Elsword benar-benar berharap teman sekelasnya mampu menangkap keinginannya untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka.

Ia bahkan merasa begitu lelah ketika memasuki apartemennya, meninggalkan sepatu dan tasnya berserakan di lantai dan langsung berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Rasanya seluruh berat badannya langsung menariknya ke atas tempat tidur, dan matanya ikut berkomplot dengan empuknya kasur agar ia langsung tertidur saat itu juga—

"Setidaknya kau harus makan malam, Elsword."

Tanpa membuka matanya, Elsword tahu kalau Ain berada di dekatnya sekarang. "Besok saja."

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu tidak makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit besok?"

Mengerang keras, Elsword meraih sesuatu yang paling dekat dengan tangannya—sebuah bantal—dan melemparnya ke arah suara Ain. "Tolonglah, Ain! Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar!"

Ketika keheningan menjawab seruannya, Elsword membiarkan tubuhnya untuk kembali bersantai. Namun setelah beberapa lama, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan merayap dalam dirinya—sesuatu yang mengganggunya, membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan oleh rasa gugup. Belum lagi keheningan tidak menyenangkan yang semakin memperparah keadaan—

Dengan cepat Elsword mengangkat kepalanya. Manik merah melebar ketika ia mencari ke penjuru ruangan yang kosong.

"Ain?"

Jawaban yang ia tunggu tidak datang, dan perasaan gugup itu kembali menyerangnya. Tubuhnya yang menggigil ia paksa untuk bangkit, bahkan tidak lagi ia pedulikan kakinya yang terus bergetar karena tidak kuat untuk mengangkat berat badannya. Tidak lagi terpikir olehnya untuk menenangkan diri dan mengambil obat yang ada di dalam tasnya—kepalanya kini dipenuhi dengan Ain yang baru saja ia bentak, Ain yang selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, Ain yang—Ain yang—Ain—Ain—

Suara keras yang ia dengar pasti suara tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Elsword? Elsword!"

Mendongak, ia melihat Ain terduduk di hadapannya. Rasa lega yang muncul dalam diri Elsword membuatnya ingin langsung merangkul sahabatnya itu, namun cepat-cepat ia hentikan keinginannya mengingat betapa Ain tidak suka saat seseorang menyentuhnya—termasuk Elsword sendiri.

Ia memaksakan senyum pelan. "Maaf, aku membentakmu barusan."

"Kau tidak perlu pikirkan itu!" Ain terlihat begitu panik, melihat ke sekeliling dengan cepat, "Dimana kau letakkan tasmu? Apa kau sudah minum obat di sekolah?"

Sambil terkekeh, Elsword berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. "Kenapa kau yang panik? Bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku ke ruang depan? Kurasa aku meninggalkan tasku di sana."

Dengan bantuan Ain, akhirnya Elsword berhasil mengambil obat dari tasnya. Beruntung masih ada sedikit sisa air putih yang ia bawa ke sekolah, sehingga ia atau Ain tidak perlu lagi repot untuk mengambil air di dapur. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, meneguk obat dan air putih dalam sekali teguk.

"Lebih baik?"

Elsword mengangguk pelan, merasa tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu."

Kali ini Elsword menggeleng. "Kau yang benar, Ain. Bibi bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku melewatkan makan malam sekali saja."

Ain tidak membalas, namun karena Elsword masih mampu merasakan keberadaannya di sebelahnya, perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu tidak lagi kembali.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, barulah Elsword bangkit dan berjalan, meski harus berhenti beberapa saat untuk beristirahat, ke arah dapur. Ia merasakan Ain masih memandanginya di belakangnya saat ia menyeduh dua mi instan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa mi instan?"

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Elsword menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas kursi yang menderit keras ketika menerima beban penuh dari berat badannya. "Aku tidak merasa cukup baik untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang pantas."

"Dan kenapa dua?"

"Satu lagi untukmu, tentu saja."

Elsword mampu merasakan Ain memandanginya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak butuh makan."

"Tentu saja kau butuh." Laki-laki berambut merah itu membuka kertas penutup gelas mi instan dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya.

Tentu saja Ain tidak mengatakan apapun lagi—Ain sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak butuh makanan, hanya saja Elsword memang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan Ain, terutama tentang hal yang membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti manusia.

Walaupun Ain memang bukan seorang manusia.

Tanpa menanti Ain, yang masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya, Elsword sudah memulai mengkonsumsi makanan instan tersebut. Jujur saja, Elsword tidak terlalu menyukai makanan instan—andai saja penyakitnya tidak kambuh, pasti ia sudah membuat makanan yang lebih enak dari ini. Dan mungkin saja kali ini Ain akan mencoba untuk makan masakan buatannya.

Mi instan itu habis secepat namanya. Meskipun kini ia tidak lagi merasa lapar, ia tidak juga merasa kenyang—hanya perasaan ganjal yang aneh di perutnya. Mendongak, ia melihat Ain masih tetap di tempatnya, tersenyum pelan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Di depan Elsword sendiri, mi instan yang ia siapkan untuk Ain tidak tersentuh sama sekali, sepertinya sudah tidak lagi enak untuk dimakan.

Mendesah pelan, Elsword memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kali ini, tubuhnya tidak lagi membantah—sepertinya kepala dan badannya sudah mencapai keputusan yang sama untuk beristirahat. Ia merasakan Ain mengikuti di belakangnya, namun ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil laki-laki itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Kali ini Ain sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, selain mengingatkan Elsword untuk menyelimuti dirinya agar tidak kedinginan—satu-satunya hal yang Elsword dengarkan hari ini, sepertinya. Meski kini badannya berada di bawah selimut, Elsword masih merasakan Ain berada di dekatnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ain?"

"Ya, Elsword?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Elsword."

Jawaban yang sama—dan jawaban yang tidak pernah diingkari oleh satu-satunya sahabatnya itu.

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja, Elsword."

(Ya. Karena Ain sudah berjanji.)

"Selamat malam, kalau begitu."

"Selamat malam, Elsword."

(Ain adalah malaikat pelindungnya.)

(Ain tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ain akan selalu berada di sisinya.)

(Benar, bukan—)

.

.

.

.

Kenapa—

.

.

.

Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku—

.

.

.

"...Elsword?"

.

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu berada di sisimu._

 _Kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu, membuka telingamu,_

 _dan melihatku di sini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ainchase Ishmael."

Ainchase membiarkan senyumnya mengembang ketika mata merah yang besar itu menatapnya, mengikuti setiap pergerakannya. Bahkan ketika tangan yang mungil itu meraih rambut peraknya, menariknya dengan cukup keras, Ainchase hanya tertawa meskipun ia hanya ingin meringis saat itu juga.

Namun Ainchase tidak melakukannya, tentu saja. Ia adalah seorang malaikat pelindung—dan ia sudah melakukannya sejak berabad-abad silam. Ainchase telah melihat banyak kehidupan dan kematian, dan Elsword Sieghart—sang bayi yang baru saja terlahir ini—adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Ainchase tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika bayi mungil itu melepaskan tangannya dan mulai tertawa. Meskipun sudah melihat banyak sekali bayi selama tugasnya, tetap saja perasaan gemas ketika melihat manusia yang masih sangat murni tidak bisa hilang dalam dirinya. Sedikit perasaan sedih muncul, membayangkan noda seperti apa yang suatu saat akan muncul dalam bayi mungil ini. Andai saja manusia bisa terus berwujud seperti ini—putih dan tanpa noda, pekerjaannya pasti tidak akan sulit seperti ini.

Mendesah pelan, Ainchase kembali memandangi bayi itu. Ia kembali mengulangi namanya, hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan balik dari mata merah yang bulat itu. "Kalau Ainchase Ishmael terlalu sulit bagimu, kau bisa memanggilku Ain."

Ainchase—tidak, Ain—melihat bagaimana bayi itu kembali tersenyum. Dan Ain memutuskan kalau bayi itu menyukai nama Ain ketimbang Ainchase Ishmael.

(Dasar manusia—hanya menyukai yang mudah-mudah saja.)

"Elsword Sieghart," Ain membiarkan jari telunjuknya ditangkap oleh tangan mungil bayi laki-laki itu. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ia menempelkan keningnya di atas kening bayi itu, tersenyum pelan ketika aroma murni dari bayi yang baru saja terlahir memasuki penciumannya.

"...Aku akan melindungimu."

Menyadari sang bayi telah menutup matanya dan jatuh dalam tidur yang pulas, Ain mencium kening sang bayi sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Pandangannya terpaku pada secarik kertas yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Elsword dan kakak perempuannya. Ain sendiri tidak ingat apa yang kakak beradik itu bicarakan sebelumnya—ia samar-samar mengingat mendengar kata 'malaikat' dari mulut mereka. Berarti yang baru saja mereka gambar ini adalah malaikat?

Ain mendengus—aneh sekali, bayangan manusia tentang rasnya. Tidak semua malaikat memiliki rambut putih, mata biru, dan mengenakan pakaian berwana putih. Bahkan, Ain melirik sepasang sayap besar yang ada di punggungnya, kedua anak kecil itu tidak menggambar sayapnya sama sekali.

"Lucu sekali." Namun Ain tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tertawa sama sekali—bahkan tidak untuk menertawakan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang manis dalam keluguan manusia, dan selama ini, hal itulah yang kian menghibur Ain dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai malaikat pelindung.

Ia meletakkan kembali kertas berisi coretan itu di tempatnya semula, lalu berjalan ke arah Elsword dan kakaknya pergi. Senyumnya mengembang melihat anak laki-laki yang telah ia awasi selama lima tahun terakhir, mengamati bagaimana anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan penuh semangat. Bahkan ketika seharusnya ia membantu kedua orangtuanya untuk bersiap-siap untuk piknik yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Elsword justru mengajak kakak perempuannya untuk bermain bersamanya.

Ain mengikuti ketika keluarga Sieghart memasuki mobil. Ain ikut menggerakkan kepalanya bersama lantunan nada penuh semangat dari keluarga Sieghart. Ain ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon dari kepala keluarga Sieghart yang tengah mengemudi—

Satu hal yang Ain sesali adalah—bagaimana ia tidak mampu terlibat dalam tragedi yang berlangsung setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ain."

Pertama kali Elsword Sieghart menyebut namanya, Ain tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Ia berharap—benar-benar berharap—bahwa Elsword mampu melihatnya. Betapa ia ingin meminta maaf pada anak asuhnya, menghibur dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan Ain akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan anak itu.

Namun saat Elsword Sieghart menyebut namanya, Elsword Sieghart tidak menatap padanya—melainkan pada ilusi yang ada di belakangnya.

Seolah Elsword Sieghart berbicara padanya, namun di saat yang sama, tidak berbicara padanya.

Ain hanya mampu memperhatikan bagaimana Elsword Sieghart tertawa bersama 'Ain' yang tidak mampu ia lihat, dan untuk sekali seumur hidupnya, merasakan iri pada 'Ain' yang mampu membuat Elsword Sieghart tertawa—

.

.

.

.

Ainchase Ishmael tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun sebelumnya. Ia hanya mengemban tugas yang diberikan padanya sebagai seorang malaikat penjaga. Seharusnya ia tidak mengharapkan apapun lebih dari itu.

Namun sekali saja, hanya sekali saja—

Ia ingin terlibat dalam lukisan indah yang diciptakan oleh Elsword Sieghart dan 'Ain' dalam mimpinya—

.

.

.

.

—Perlahan Elsword membuka matanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, mengusir kantuk dan perih dari cahaya berlebih yang masuk dan mengusiknya dari mimpi indahnya. Setelah bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri, dipaksanya dirinya sendiri untuk bangkit dari empuk dan hangatnya tempat tidurnya.

Langkahnya yang gontai membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak membuatnya merasa sudah terbangun sepenuhnya. Seolah ia masih berada dalam mimpi, dan meskipun ia sudah membasuh wajahnya dan menampar pipinya sendiri, Elsword merasa tubuhnya terlalu ringan untuk merasa sadar dari mimpinya.

Selesai mandi, Elsword bahkan tidak memberikan sedikitpun waktu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Buru-buru ia mengenakan seragam barunya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika merasakan ada yang janggal dari seragam yang baru ia kenakan kemarin. Ia melirik ke belakang, memperhatikan kertas cara melipat dasi yang benar yang sengaja ia tempel di dinding agar tidak ia lupakan, dan mengikuti langkah-langkahnya hingga membuat ikatan dasi yang—menurutnya sendiri—sudah cukup bagus.

 _Setidaknya_ , pikir laki-laki berambut merah itu, _ia akan menjadi lebih baik dalam mengikat benda terkutuk ini seiring berjalannya waktu_.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak meninggalkan buku maupun obat-obatan miliknya, Elsword memutuskan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sederhana untuk sarapan paginya. Pandangannya terjatuh pada segelas mi instan yang ada di atas meja, dan langsung saja keningnya berkerut. Apakah ia begitu lapar semalam hingga membuat dua mi instan? Bahkan tidak menghabiskan yang satu lagi? Benar-benar pemborosan!

Mengabaikan keinginan untuk memakan makanan yang—hampir dipastikan—sudah terasa tidak enak itu, Elsword mengosongkan isi gelas tersebut ke dalam sebuah plastik kecil dan membuang gelasnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang terpisah. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk sarapan—terkutuklah mi instan itu!

Di pintu depan, Elsword menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. Untuk suatu alasan, ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan lorong kamarnya yang sepi. Setelah beberapa saat menanti, dan memutuskan memang tidak akan ada yang terjadi apabila ia menunggu terlalu lama, Elsword mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Entah mengapa ia mengumumkan kepergiannya dengan keras hari itu—mengingat ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya dari luar, dan mulai berjalan menuju SMA barunya.

.

.

.

.

 _Hati-hati di jalan, Elsword._

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kau tahu,_

 _Bahwa semua orang memiliki malaikat pelindung mereka sendiri?_

 _Dan kalau kau memasang telinga dan matamu baik-baik, kau akan bisa merasakannya—_

 _Bahwa mereka selalu berada di sisimu,_

 _Selalu mengawasimu, selalu melindungimu dari bahaya,_

 _Dan selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu, meski mereka tidak bisa memberikannya padamu—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ende.**

* * *

 **Udah lama nggak nongol di fandom Elsword, bukannya lanjut fic malah bikin fanfic homo maafkan daku aaaaaaa**

 **Maafkan kalau ceritanya agak berantakan, ini bener-bener ditulis sekali jalan dari jam 8 sampai jam 12 malem. ditambah panik karena nanti siang udah uas. mabok mabok mabok.**

 **Btw, ada alasan kenapa saya nggak terlalu mendeskripsikan Ain dengan jelas di sini; yap, 'Ain' yang diajak ngobrol sama Elsword cuma teman imajinasi, lebih tepatnya dari gambaran yang dibuat Elsword sama kakak perempuannya (Elesis), makanya saya mendeskripsikan 'Ain' lebih jelas di flashback Elsword. Semakin tua Elsword, semakin samar gambaran Ain dalam kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya Elsword lupa sama sekali dengan 'Ain'. Sedangkan Ain yang asli masih ada, but Elsword can't see him so his fate is up to reader's interpretation wwww**

 **Btw , Soliloquize sendiri artinya 'berbicara sendiri'. Sebenarnya saya milih judul itu karena kedengerannya keren. hha. /dor**

 **Anyway,**

 **Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang membaca fic ini! Maafkan daku yang sudah tidak aktif karena mulai keluyuran ke banyak fandom :'( dan maafkan juga karena Ain OOC sangat karena Ain belum rilis, aing tak tahu gimana sifat aslinya :'( /digiles**


End file.
